While The World Sleeps
by Lady Bee
Summary: Eles sussurravam como amantes, enquanto o resto do mundo apenas dormia. JonxArya, vc's foram avisados. Não gosta, não leia.


_**See the stone set in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**See the thorn twist in your side**__**  
><strong>__**I wait for you**__**  
><strong>__**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**__**  
><strong>__**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**__**  
><strong>__**And I wait... without you**__**  
><strong>_

Ele se sentava a lareira e sempre impunha uma distância respeitável entre eles. O rosto angular e solene observava o fogo em silêncio e assim poderia permanecer durante horas até que estivessem certos de que mais ninguém em Castle Black estava acordado ou próximo. Então eles conversavam.

Não fazia muito sentido o que diziam. Eram diálogos breves, sussurrados e sempre havia muita melancolia e desespero no que perguntavam um ao outro. Entretanto, nas respostas murmuradas numa sala fria havia uma parcela de conforto.

Estradas diferentes podem levar a um mesmo castelo e ainda que tudo estivesse muito diferente, Arya era grata por estar ali.

Analisando o rosto dele, ela descobriu linhas que não existiam num passado que parecia distante. Ele mal havia completado vinte anos, mas parecia tão experiente e severo quanto o pai dela foi. Arya só esperava que isso não significasse que ele a deixaria tão cedo.

Todos devem morrer, ela sabia disso. Com tudo, algo no frio do Norte e da Muralha parecia ter endurecido Jon, exatamente como o fogo endurece o aço. Algo nele era tão imutável e frio quanto os rostos esculpidos nas árvores, e também trazia a mesma sensação de paz. Ela tinha tão pouco disso em si...Essa paz que ele tinha nos olhos.

Jon a olhou com curiosidade e sorriu de leve. A cicatriz sobre o olho esquerdo o fazia enrugar mais e tornava a expressão dele divertida. Foi quando ela percebeu que o estava encarando a tempo de mais.

Estendeu a mão na direção dela e Arya caminhou até ele rapidamente, com passos tão leves quanto os de um felino. A mão queimada tinha um aspecto desagradável, mas não importava. Era Jon e tudo nele era bem vindo e necessário para mantê-la segura de sua humanidade.

- Minha visão é tão desagradável que agora deu pra ficar me encarando, irmãzinha? – ele perguntou num sussurro e ela se sentiu desconfortável pela pergunta.

- Não. Eu só...me distraí. Estava pensando em outra coisa. – ela respondeu tocando a cicatriz sobre o olho com a ponta dos dedos. – Elas doem?

- Não. – Jon disse sereno, cobrindo a mão dela com a dele e entrelaçando seus dedos. – A mão, por outro lado, incomoda quando está muito frio.

- Ou seja, sempre. – ela riu um riso abafado e sem grande humor. Ele concordou com a cabeça – Quer que eu passe o ungüento sobre ela?

- Não precisa. Obrigado. – ele respondeu educadamente – Gostaria de se sentar mais próxima ao fogo?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Arya respondeu enquanto Jon tocava os dedos dela com cuidado.

- Suas mãos estão frias. – ele respondeu – Sente-se aqui. – ao invés de puxar sua própria cadeira para junto dele, ela se sentou no chão sem deixar de segurar a mão de Jon.

Mais uma vez o silêncio preencheu o espaço entre eles. As espadas estavam sobre a mesa do quarto. As armaduras seriam deixadas para o dia seguinte. Naquele instante havia apenas a segurança da presença e do silêncio um do outro. Arya sabia o que aquilo significava.

_**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__****_

_**Through the storm we reach the shore**__**  
><strong>__**You give it all but I want more**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm waiting for you**__**  
><strong>_

- O que está pensando? – ela perguntou enquanto encarava o fogo.

- Que logo vão descobrir que meu intendente é uma garota. – Jon respondeu sério – Não sei até quando, Arya. As coisas estão ficando perigosas e eu não sei se poderei esconder você tanto tempo.

- Eu posso me defender. – ela respondeu enquanto encostava a cabeça contra o braço da poltrona – Não tem que se preocupar comigo o tempo todo.

- Já me preocupava mesmo antes de você começar a andar. – ele respondeu enquanto acariciava o cabelo desgrenhado dela – Há coisas que eu não consigo evitar.

- Há coisas que não devem ser evitadas. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos. Ele cheirava a couro, pinho e gelo. Ela gostava de como esse cheiro a acalmava.

- O que não deve ser evitado? – ele perguntou.

- Não pode evitar que eu corra o risco de ser pega, simplesmente porque eu acho que o risco vale à pena. – ela respondeu segura – Não pode evitar que desconfiem. Nós vivemos no mesmo alojamento, conversamos em sussurros, sempre trocando segredos como dois amantes.

- Já seria inapropriado o bastante ter você vivendo aqui disfarçada de recruta. – ele disse sorrindo um sorriso sem vida – Ser seu amante seria ainda mais inadequado ainda.

- E quem liga para o que é adequado? – ela o encarou nos olhos e Jon ergueu o queixo dela com cuidado. Roçou os lábios contra os dela e acariciou a bochecha que começava a ganhar um distinto tom rosado.

- Com certeza você nunca ligou. – o hálito dele tinha aroma de vinho temperado e parecia sugar o ar que ela tinha dentro dos pulmões – Você sempre foi rebelde de mais para o seu próprio bem, irmãzinha.

- E você sempre me incentivou nisso. – ela levou a mão até o rosto dele, sentindo o relevo da cicatriz e traçando seus contornos até tocar a barba por fazer.

- Sempre foi bonito de ver. – ele respondeu fechando os olhos.

- O que? – ela insistiu.

- Sua vivacidade. – ele respondeu imitando o vento – Um pouco da minha vida sempre dependeu de você, como se eu fosse uma vela e você a chama.

Arya se levantou e, como um felino, deslizou para o colo dele para mexer em seu cabelo e sentir um pouco mais de calor. Jon não reclamou, apenas passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e deixou que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Às vezes eu gostaria de esquecer tudo o que sou. – ele sussurrou – Sem votos, sem obrigações, sem nada que me diga quem eu sou ou fui.

- Que bem isso traria? – ela perguntou junto ao ouvido dele.

- Isso tudo não seria tão errado. – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- Se isso acontecesse, você não seria Jon Snow e eu... – ela se deteve por um momento.

- Não o que? – ele perguntou curioso enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

- Eu não amaria você se fosse diferente. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu ainda amaria você. – ele respondeu – E eu poderia dizer isso para o mundo, ao invés de me esconder em sussurros como um amante qualquer.

- Acho isso atraente. O perigo o torna tudo mais atraente. – ela deslizou a mão sobre os botões da roupa dele, desabotoando-os um a um.

_**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you ohoo**__**  
><strong>__**I can't live**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**and you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>_

Ele a abraçou com força pela cintura e Arya escondeu o rosto na volta do pescoço dele. Ela deixava ali um ou outro beijo fugaz enquanto afastava as camadas de roupa até poder sentir o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos. Jon era sólido e imponente como a própria Muralha, mas contra as palmas das mãos dela, ele era quente e suave.

- Você sempre vai dificultar minhas escolhas, não é? – ele sussurrou enquanto seus dedos endurecidos pelo frio desatavam os nós da roupa dela. O calor das costas expostas dela contra a mão queimada aliviava as dores e provocava arrepios.

- Eu não dificultei quando você escolheu o negro. – ela disse contra o pescoço dele. Jon respirou fundo.

- Então eu devia ser um bom ator naqueles tempos. – ele sussurrou descendo as mangas da roupa dela e deixando o tronco nu. Apenas ataduras disfarçavam os seios ainda pequenos dela – Eu pensei em voltar tantas vezes. Pensei em desistir sempre que me lembrava de que talvez nunca mais a visse.

- Eu teria gostado de ter você por perto. – ela o abraçou, deslizando seus dedos por baixo da camisa dele.

Jon se levantou da poltrona carregando-a nos braços como se não pesasse mais do que uma boneca. Era o que ela parecia perto dele. Uma desajeitada boneca de pano. O frio começava a afeta-la e Arya se pegou tremendo entre os braços dele e escondendo o rosto contra o tórax parcialmente descoberto.

Jon a colocou na cama, bem no meio das peles que o ajudavam a se manter aquecido em noites como aquela. Quando ele deu as costas a ela para se livrar das botas, Arya desatou as faixas que escondiam os seios e sentiu alívio.

Ela se abraçou para tentar manter o calor em si, mas logo estava tremendo, enquanto ele retirava as peças mais pesadas de sua vestimenta com toda paciência de um septão. Quando se virou para encará-la, Jon perdeu a linha de raciocínio por uma fração de segundos.

- O que... – ele a encarou confuso. Toques, lábios que se encontravam quase que por acidente, noites dormidas nos braços um do outro e até então era o mais longe que ele se permitiu chegar. Aquilo...Aquilo era cruzar todos os limites e ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Mais uma vez ela tocou as cicatrizes dele e beijou-as uma a uma. Passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro dele, sentiu seu cheiro frio e limpo. Calor...Ambos precisavam sentir um pouco de calor naquela noite, antes que o sonho acabasse e ele decidisse que era arriscado de mais mantê-la escondida.

A boca dela tocou a dele, numa brincadeira traiçoeira. Ela brincava com fogo, um fogo que ele julgava estar extinto dentro dele. Quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando uma hora.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Jon a deitou na cama mais uma vez. Ela tinha gosto de especiarias, as mesmas com que temperava o vinho e as tortas na cozinha. No meio do gelo do Norte, ela tinha sabor e aroma das terras do verão. Arya o incentivava a ousar e seus beijos eram difíceis de resistir.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, praticamente sem fôlego, totalmente inclinado sobre ela.

- Eu só preciso de calor. – ela sussurrou para ele como um segredo – Um pouco de calor. – e ele dificilmente poderia negar isso a ela. Sempre houve muito pouco que ele conseguisse negar a ela.

_**My hands are tied**__**  
><strong>__**My body bruised, she's got me with**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing to win**__**  
><strong>__**and nothing left to lose**__**  
><strong>_

Com a agilidade de uma abelha batendo asas, Arya desafivelou o cinto dele e Jon lhe retribuiu a gentileza. Ela tremia e ele não sabia ao certo se era apenas pelo frio, mesmo assim deitou-se ao lado e a puxou pra junto de si.

A sensação era de plenitude. Não havia infinitas questões na mente dele quando era ela quem o acariciava. Não havia motivo para comparações sem fim, pois ela sempre foi o referencial para todo resto. Nomes como Ygritte foram banidos de sua mente e tudo o que existia era a felicidade irrestrita e a sensação de ter um lugar para chamar de lar, um lugar onde ele era amado e desejado.

E tudo o que ela queria era sentir a mesma coisa.

Ambos estavam nus diante um do outro pela primeira vez. Era o fim da ilusão de que o sentimento desconhecia gênero. Estava muito claro o papel de cada um e isso abria espaço para um novo tipo de santidade, um novo tipo de adoração. Não eram mais irmãos, se é que algum dia foram. Eram simplesmente homem e mulher.

As mãos vagavam pelos corpos, explorando e redescobrindo tudo sobre eles. Não era apenas desejo ditando as regras, aquilo era extremamente necessário para redefinir conceitos. Beijavam como se não houvesse amanhã, suplicavam como os injustiçados, abafavam sons inconvenientes, brincavam com todos os sentidos um do outro. E o mundo parecia totalmente irrelevante.

Ela pediu por calor e ele concedeu seu desejo. Com tudo, dentro dela ele se sentia a dois passos do paraíso e dos sete infernos ao mesmo tempo. No frio congelante ela o consumia em chamas que só ele conseguia sentir.

Jon tapou a boca dela para que os sons não se tornassem demasiadamente altos enquanto se lançava em sucessivas investidas.

Pernas, braços, mãos, dedos, bocas, línguas, dentes, tudo se confundia num emaranhado único, assim como as sensações. Lamentos, gemidos, sussurros, choros incontidos e o som de carne se chocando contra carne. Calor, inegável e irresistível calor.

Ao final ela ainda estava nos braços dele. Dolorida, exausta e com o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor, mesmo assim nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que aquilo. Jon brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela e mais uma vez o silêncio preencheu todo quarto.

- Em que está pensando? – ela quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a mão dela pousada sobre seu coração pulsante.

- Que não posso afastá-la daqui agora. – ele respondeu – Não sem enlouquecer.

- Depois de tudo isso, você ainda quer me ver longe, não é? – ela soou magoada e Jon se apressou em beijá-la mais uma vez, numa tentativa de afastar a idéia de rejeição.

- Eu não quero você longe, de forma alguma! – ele disse rapidamente – Mas temos que admitir, tudo isso se tornou perigoso de mais.

- Vamos esquecer disso agora, só por essa noite. – ela pediu num sussurro – Eu não quero ter que dizer adeus de novo.

- E quantas outras virão depois? E quantas outras vezes vamos fugir dessa questão? – ele agora estava angustiado – E se...Deuses, e se eu tiver feito um bastardo em você? Eu não suportava a idéia de ter um bastardo com qualquer mulher e com você é simplesmente intolerável.

- Ssshhhiii! – ela o beijou mais uma vez – Eu vou ficar bem. E se for o caso, vou me mudar para a vila mais próxima, voltar a ser uma menina e ter um bebê. E ele não será um bastardo, estará apenas dando seqüência ao nome da família. Um Snow, como o pai.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma, Arya. – ele falou sério enquanto a abraçava ainda mais forte.

- Vou pensar em tudo outra hora. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos – No momento eu só quero dormir aqui.

- Sua pequena selvagem. – ele resmungou.

- É por isso que gosta de mim. – ela riu baixinho – E se eu for para longe, vou sentir sua falta outra vez.

- Com ou sem você...Ainda não sei que tipo de vida é mais difícil.

E quando a madrugada se tornou silenciosa outra vez, Jon fechou os olhos e se entregou ao calor dela. Pensou que talvez devesse dizer que a amava, mas no fim das contas concordou que isso sempre esteve muito claro para ambos.

_**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**and you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__****_

_**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**I can't live**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__**  
><strong>_

_**Nota da autora: Depois de uma Gendry e Arya, ou eu escrevia uma Jon e Arya, ou um lobo gigante albino rosnaria loucamente para mim pelo resto dos meus dias. Pois é...Fofa? Insana? Doentia? Galera, depois de tanto incesto nesses livros eu nem to ligando mais. E sério, pra mim Jon = Rhaegar + Lyanna, por tanto, primo com primo pode XP. Espero que gostem. Musica do U2 (JURA) With or Without You (JURA 2). Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
